


Jet Pack

by alienheartattack (Sanneke)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanneke/pseuds/alienheartattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet packing: When two people spoon and the little spoon is larger than the big spoon, thus creating the image of a human jet pack. This is what happens when Levi insists upon being the big spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a free write - I did a quick edit, but otherwise I sat down and wrote this all in one go in about half an hour, so it's a bit rough. Enjoy!

“I’m the guy,” Levi says. “I should be the big spoon.”

Mikasa rolls her eyes. “Do you really need to feel like the big, strong man?” He frowns, doesn’t answer. “I’m taller than you. Noticeably so. I should be the big spoon.”

He bites his lower lip, his eyes molten steel, and he lunges forward, gripping his hand around the coils of her scarf and yanking downward so her lips collide with his. His kiss his like him, short but powerful, leaving her reeling. “You’re not too tall,” he tells her, a satisfied smirk on his reddened lips.

“Fine, but I think it’s going to be uncomfortable,” she concedes, still wearing a dazed smile as she climbs into his bed. It is a bit larger than the narrow wooden bunks that the soldiers have, but apparently being an officer and Humanity’s Strongest to boot comes with a few perks. 

Mikasa lies on her side, facing away from Levi. He follows her, easing himself behind her, pressing his chest to her back, his knees against the backs of hers. He rests his elbow against the hillock of her hipbone and drapes his arm across her belly, resting his palm against her tight abdominals.

“Am I supposed to be staring at your back?” he asks after he has managed to get himself into a somewhat comfortable position.

“You can move up higher if you want,” she offers.

“Let’s just try this,” Levi grunts. He rests his cheek against Mikasa’s shoulderblade and closes his eyes. Through her thin white shirt he can feel the warmth of her skin, the sharp bone beneath her flesh. His neck starts to feel sore, bent at an unwieldy angle, so he gathers a pillow beneath his head and tries to rest while lying on his side. In this position, he finds his mouth is pressed to Mikasa’s back, which is not quite so bad for the first minute or two. After that, his breath becomes hot against his mouth, her heated skin turning uncomfortably damp. Levi pulls his mouth away, wiping it against his shirt. He then tries to lay his head back on the pillow. His neck cranes backward, too far for comfort, and Levi has finally had enough.

“I can’t get comfortable,” he says gruffly. 

“Try moving higher,” she repeats. 

He does so, lifting himself on his hands and pushing himself farther up the bed, which proves difficult. His clothes pull against the bedsheets, hindering him. He heaves himself up toward the headboard and finally makes a bit of headway until he meets something solid.

Mikasa grunts. “You just kneed me in the back.”

“Sorry.”

“Will you just suck it up and be the little spoon?” she asks.

“Fine,” Levi says. “Let’s switch.” He rolls over to his other side; for a moment they are lying back to back. Then Mikasa flips over to her other side, making the mattress bounce a little, and she loops one arm around Levi’s chest and pulls him to her. She rests her head against the back of his shoulder, presses a few light kisses there with her eyes closed and her lips turned up in a beatific smile.

After a few minutes, Levi feels his body relaxing before he can connect the sensation with Mikasa draped around him, almost cradling him. She is soft and solid around him, warm, comforting. He feels his eyes start to slip closed, his mouth relaxing into a sleepy grin—

“Are you falling asleep?” she asks, speaking softly into his ear.

“Huh?” His reply, he comes to realize, is a half second later than it should be.

Mikasa lets out a breathy quiet laugh. “You fell asleep for a second. I guess you like this, then.”

“This is much better,” Levi admits.. He arches his back a little, lets out a yawn, then settles against her chest.

“I told you.” She readjusts her grip around him, molding herself perfectly to the curve of his back, holding him as tightly as he’ll let her.

“Shut up and let me nap,” Levi mutters. He tries to sound angry, but from the tone of his voice Mikasa can tell that he’s smiling.


End file.
